With Power Comes Responsibility, With Friends Comes Love
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: Set after Series 6, what could happen. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**With Power, Comes Responsibility. With Friends, Comes Love**

**A/N: This is a story of what could have happened after S6 EP13: The Final Endgame. This story contains Doe (Dan/Zoe), Frella (Frank/Stella) and, the only non-canon one, Anom (Aneisha/Tom). It will have multiple chapters and each chapter will be a different point in life. For the disclaimer for this and my other stories, which aren't co-written, check my profile page.**

**-Heavy Extranium Reactor, Stoneham-  
**"Well, they can't have me" said Zoe  
Dan smiled at this, and their hands intertwined, as they looked on at the burning carcass of the laboratory

_2 HOURS LATER  
_**-Secret MI9 Base, St Hearts School-  
**"Zoe?" called Dan.  
The auburn haired girl walked into the room.  
"Dan? Why are you still here? School ended an hour ago. Even Frank has left." She replied.  
"I knew that. That's why I'm here. We can talk in privacy." Answered Dan  
A few minutes later, both teens were sitting on either side of the table  
"I have 2 things to say, Zoe. You must listen to them as one is a secret and one is a question. The secret is also partly the reason I'm here. You may be shocked by what I am about to tell you" Said Dan  
"OK, I'm listening" confirmed Zoe  
"Zoe, I-I'm not the person you think I am. You think you know me but you don't know my past, how I became an agent and why" started Dan  
"You were captured by agents in an underpass because you were skilled at karate." Answered Zoe, thinking that was what he meant  
"Not that. Zoe, I'm an MI9 orphan." Said Dan, this shocked Zoe greatly as she always thought Dan had a nice, caring, real, family. After all, he was kind and caring, witty and funny. She snapped out of her daze when Dan clicked his fingers in front of her face  
"You OK?" He asked  
"Yeah, just shocked." Replied Zoe  
"I know, I told you it was shocking. My mum died when she had me and my dad was an agent. He was my only family as he had no brothers or sisters and his parents were dead. It was the same on my mum's side. Dad was amazing. He could cook, he could speak tons of languages and he taught me karate. He died last year in Syria. He was called out to help MI9 stop a SKUL renegade group turn the civil war into a world war. He was killed by an IED, on his first tour of duty. That's my past."  
"So why are you here?" asked Zoe  
"You know how every person related to the service that is in a safe house has a backup?"  
"Yeah, Directive SH2" Answered Zoe  
"Well, the safe house I was in was raided and this is my backup. Frank's approved it and I'll be staying here with you." Said Dan **(A/N: In this story, Zoe stays in the HQ overnight and on weekends, unless on missions, in school, or with friends)  
**"Cool!" said Zoe, happy to have someone, let alone Dan, her crush, staying with her as it was always lonely down I HQ until Frank came and collected her for school  
"I'll go get my bag now." Said Dan and he started to step towards the lift  
"Dan! Wait!" shouted Zoe  
"What?" replied Dan  
"Didn't you have a question to ask me?" said Zoe  
"I'll ask you it later." Said Dan and he stepped into the lift the door closing behind him  
5 minutes later, Dan returned with a medium sized jet black cargo bag.  
"That's all you have?" queried Zoe  
"It's all I need." Replied Dan  
"Anyway, Question?" Asked Zoe  
"Hm, Oh, Yeah, The question, well" Dan rubbed the back of his head. "It's a tough one, to ask and answer." He said  
"I'm definitely ready." Answered Zoe  
Dan took a breath. He was obviously tired and stressed. He brought up all the courage he had and steeled himself for whatever may come.  
"Zoe, I like you, and I mean REALLY like you. As in, there isn't a girl in the whole of the world whom I like more than you. So, the question is, Zoe, Will you go out with me?"  
Zoe gasped at this. Ever since they first became friends, she always had a soft spot for Dan, it was one of her many good dreams to have him feel the same way about her as she did about him  
"Yes" was all she could say she was so shocked.  
"Really, great, you're brilliant, you know that?" replied Dan  
Zoe was so shocked at this then she realised Dan was constantly complimenting her so she decided to stop his babbling, she lent forwards tilted her head slightly and kissed Dan straight in the lips. Dan was surprised by this at first but slowly melted into it. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck and his went to her waist. What felt like ages later, but had only been a few seconds, Zoe pulled away, beaming with joy. Dan looked at her, dazed at first, then he started grinning.  
"Well, that was…" Dan said, struggling to find the word, 'Excellent, mind-blowing, amazing' those three and many more flew through Dan's head but he settled for one. "Different."  
Zoe giggled at this, as Dan was lost for words.  
"Anyway," she said. "Time for bed, as it's the last day of the term tomorrow and you wouldn't want to miss that, would you?" she said

The next day, in the school's first concert and throughout the day, Tom and Aneisha noticed that Dan and Zoe seemed closer, sitting next to each other in the hall and canteen. What they didn't notice, however, was their intertwined hands. They were to find out the truth after school had finished. As the final class for the day ended, the pencil communicators flashed, calling the young agents to the secret MI9 HQ. It turned out to be a dud, Frank saying it was just to test their reaction times. He left, leaving the four in the room. Then Aneisha asked the question  
"So, are you two dating or something?" she asked "You seemed closer than usual today and me and Tom wondered if it might be because you are more than friends."  
Instead of being embarrassed, Zoe and Dan just smiled  
"You guessed it." Said Zoe  
"I guess we don't do well with deception." Said Dan  
Aneisha and Tom smiled as well. They had known that Dan and Zoe liked each other, ever since their first mission as a team of four. They congratulated them and Aneisha invited them round to hers.

**A/N: See what happens when they got to Aneisha's house next chapter, which will be up soon. Also, coming soon is a co-op story between me and Fyrephoenix16 about when KORPS returns but with an ally and the 2 newer teams (current and Oscar, Rose and Carrie) must join to beat it. Watch out for Operation Ally and Uncover, Release date: Unknown currently. Anyway, keep on reading!**

**-ToAC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Just a quick note this time. The first chapter for mine and Fyrephoenix16's co-op story, Operation Ally and Overcome, is online. Also, this chapter will have a bit of Doe/Zan and Anom. This is what happens at Aneisha's house, set after Chapter 1. Also spot the Doctor Who reference, clue: substitute one character for Amy, one for Rory and two for Mels (Yeah it's a LKH reference) **

**-Aneisha's house-**

When Aneisha said her house was OK on the way there, it was a colossal understatement. Her house was a mansion! They walked through the business district of the city, where all the wealthy lived. Aneisha and Tom walked ahead so that Dan and Zoe could walk together. When Aneisha stopped, she had to grab Tom so he didn't walk too far. The three were absolutely amazed by the huge impressive mansion.  
"You live here?!" asked Tom "No offence Aneisha but I thought you'd live somewhere a bit more, well, downmarket, a bit like the rest of us"  
"Well, I live here. My dad's a bank chain manager." Replied Aneisha, and she led them in. the door had a fingerprint lock. Aneisha pressed her finger to the lock and there was a click, the door opened with a whoosh and Aneisha and her three friends walked in.  
"All the doors in the house are like that, so I have to register you guys into the system" she said, and walked up to a computer bolted to the wall. First, she clicked a button that said 'register new' and then clicked on 'friends'. She entered in Tom first, causing Zoe to smirk slightly, which confused Dan, which she saw and whispered something in his ear, which caused him to grin.  
After entering the other two into the system, Aneisha led them up to her room. It was relatively tidy, with magazines and petitions filling her desk being the only mess. It was turquoise in colour, and it was huge. Dan, Zoe and Tom were speechless in shock.  
"Are you sure this is your house, let alone room?" Asked Tom  
"Of course it is." Said Aneisha, then she turned to Zoe and Dan. "Don't think I didn't notice the two if you smirking earlier. What was that about?"  
"Well, you had asked Tom first, so Zoe thought that, well, think about it." Said Dan  
"I don't know what you me-oh, Oh, ZOE!" shouted Aneisha "You seriously think I would like Tom."  
"Yeah, why would she like me, also why would I like her?" asked Tom  
"I mean, I've known him for what? 2 months or a bit more and he's been by me and you guys almost all the time. Tell me one person he's shown a bit of interest to." Said Aneisha  
Tom all of a sudden ran out the room  
"Penny in the air" said Zoe  
Aneisha realised something and ran after Tom  
"And the penny drops!" shouted Dan  
With that they chased after their friends. When they found them in one of the many lounges around the house, Aneisha was laughing, probably at something Tom just said.  
"So you two are friends again?" asked Dan  
"More than that, possibly" added Zoe  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that, just slightly more than friends." Said Tom  
Zoe actually squealed and hugged Aneisha  
"Whoa, down girl." Said Aneisha, causing both boys to laugh  
Zoe let go, looking a little sheepish  
"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you guys." She said  
"And we're happy for you two" said Aneisha "Speaking of which, who asked who, where was it and when, and don't lie. I know when you're lying"  
Dan and Zoe sighed, the happiness of the moment gone. They knew she would ask this question. They took it in turns of telling the story from when Dan came to the HQ to his story about his past, to him asking her. At the end, both Aneisha and Tom were silently shocked, all they could say was "Oh"  
"I never knew, Dan" said Aneisha "I'm sorry for asking"  
"It's OK, it's in the past" said Dan, solemn and mournful  
Then he noticed a buzzing, he looked in his breast pocket and saw that his pencil communicator was flashing.  
"Guys?" he said, holding the pencil out  
"Whys yours flashing? Mine isn't." said Tom  
"Neither is mine." Said Aneisha  
"What about yours, Zoe?" asked Dan. He looked to see Zoe looking at the pencil.  
"That's Frank's equivalent of a text to come home" said Zoe "But at that frequency, I don't thinks because of time. I think we're in danger, or trouble, or both. Click the end, Dan."  
Dan did so, and Frank's voice came through the communicator  
"Dan, Zoe, where are you? You've been gone 2 hours, at first I thought you were at a club but then the rest of the staff left and I was the one in there."  
"Calm down, Frank" said Dan "We're at Aneisha's house"  
"You there too, Zoe?" asked Frank  
"Yeah, I'm here" said Zoe  
"Well, you two should get back here." Said Frank "MI9 Protocol says you have to be in your safe house by dark-"  
"or MI9 goes all out to recover, we know." Said Dan  
"Did you also know, that sunset is in half an hour?" asked Frank  
Dan looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. Frank was right.  
"Be there soon Frank." He finished and hung up "Zoe and I really have to leave, sorry!" he said to Aneisha, he grabbed Zoe's hand and belted off.

_25 Minutes later  
_**-Secret MI9 Base, St Hearts School-  
**When Dan and Zoe reached the base, Frank was there tapping his foot.  
"You had 5 minutes left. You've got to speed up. I bet you were rather close."  
"Do you think that the business district is close?" panted Dan  
"Oh. I didn't know Aneisha lived there, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Said Frank.  
"It's fine Frank" gasped Zoe.  
Both teen agents sat down, obviously tired  
"Anyway, I'm off. If you didn't notice, I have a date tonight." Said Frank  
Dan and Zoe had noticed. Instead of his normal messy hair, Frank's hair was combed and straight, he was wearing a crisp black suit and tie and had a bouquet of flowers in his hand  
"Who's the lucky girl, might I ask?" asked Dan  
"Well, there could only be one couldn't there." said Frank.  
"True, Good luck."  
"Cheers, Dan" said Frank as he walked into the lift and the door closed behind him  
"Who is he on a date with?" asked Zoe. Dan Just chuckled  
"Let's just say, someone he's liked for a long time." said Dan.  
"Oh. You mean Stella!" said Zoe  
Dan just laughed at his girlfriend's obliviousness.

**A/N: Chapter 2 done! Did you spot the Dr Who reference? Read from '**_**"You seriously think I would like Tom' **_**to '**_**with that they chased after their friends'. **_**Anyway the next chapter will be split into 3 parts all in one chapter so it will be longer than most. Each of the three parts will focus on a different pair, the first will be the Frella date, the second being Doe/Zan in the HQ, and finally Anom in Aneisha's house. Expect some fluff. Also, as I forgot at the start, Thanks to; Sundae Girl, pinksparticlealienspy, MidnightandDiamonds, doctorwhofan4eva, Madi2010, Maka12Albarn20Souleater and HungerGamesPrimevalLover12 for your reviews and to those who followed and favourite me or this story, I salute you!  
Keep on reading**

**-ToAC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: slightly different set up this chapter. There are three parts, each one focused around a certain couple the couple it is focused round shall be ****underlined ****and between 2 ~s. Keep on reading!**

**-ToAC**

~FRELLA~

Frank was just in time for pickup when he reached Stella's apartment block. She was waiting outside in a stunning midnight black dress. He got out the car, ran round to the pavement and opened her door for her.  
"M' lady" said Frank, trying to sound posh but failing, badly. Stella just laughed.  
"Oh Frank, you're always funny. Don't try to purposefully be." Said Stella stepping into the car  
It wouldn't be until later that Frank would figure out what this meant but he wouldn't be angry at Stella for saying that '_I mean, who could' _he thought. At the moment, he was focused on getting to the location without causing a crash, but still going quick. He had a table booked at _La casa a manger_ (The Eating House)_, _a trendy Italian restaurant, for only MI members. When they reached the entrance, Frank rushed round the car once again, got the door for her, and arm in arm they walked in. The waiter immediately recognised them  
"Miss Knight, Mr London." He said "Please follow me to your table"  
He led them to a different, almost hidden room than the main eating area. Set up there was one table for 2.  
"The Dixon-Haliday room" said the waiter  
"Dixon-Haliday? That was-"started Stella  
"Edwards last name, yes. He helped so much in Europe, especially Italy that after he went missing, presumed dead; they named this room after him." Explained Frank  
"Anyway, shall we sit?" asked Frank. They both did and the waiter brought the menus out. The two ordered their meals and then went back to conversation  
"So, why do you blame me for the original mess-up with KORPS? I keep telling you, Hyperia was OK with it and she was deputy leader of the team."  
"I know, and I shouldn't have blamed you. It's just, my brother was on that team." said Stella, a tear in her eye as she mentioned her brother who died.  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I should've known." said Frank "What was your brother's name? Not meaning to add insult to injury, just wondering who he was.  
"It's fine" sniffed Stella "My brother was Agent Nathan Benedict Knight"  
"NBK?" said Frank "Stella, I may have some good news" he started to dig into his pockets  
"What?" asked Stella  
"I forgot to say, but this morning I got an email from a unknown email address. It was external and was only signed NBK. I printed it off and brought it with me to show you.  
"Well, where is it?" asked Stella  
"Here!" shouted Frank, a little loudly, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out his pocket; un-crumpled it and passed it to Stella. It read as the following;

Frank

Not much time to talk. Tell my sister alive, that I escaped the big mission.

-NBK

"Attached to the email was this poem." He got another piece of paper out of his pockets and gave it to Stella. It read:

2nd to none  
1 of a kind  
Some ways of describing you  
Though it is not at all untrue

Juice of brilliance  
Amazing matter  
Claimless elixir  
Kind sprites or faeries  
Seamless perfection  
Of what you are made  
No one can tell

All anyone can say about you is  
Value is what you are and  
Everything about you is perfect

"My brother's alive." Cried Stella, she got out her phone, her work phone, and dialled a number  
"This is chief agent Knight." She said to the person on the side of the call "Send a retrieval team to 21st Jackson Avenue. Thanks. Inform me of progress tomorrow, then, after that, as events occur. That's all." With that, she hung up.  
"Just in time, the food's arriving" said Frank, and he was right as just then the food arrived. They began to eat and, between mouthfuls, continued their conversation  
"So, 21st Jackson Avenue. How did you come up with that one?" asked Frank  
"It's something me and Nathan used to do as little kids, from when we were about five to when we were 10 we both wanted to be spies, I guess it worked out alright for our dreams. Don't you agree?"  
"Yeah" answered Frank  
"Anyway, we would send each other secret messages through the first letters of each line in poems." Said Stella  
"Oh, I hope they do find him" said Frank  
"Me too, he's funny and kind to everyone, even if in secret he doesn't like them" said Stella. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

Afterwards, Frank paid the bill and they drove back to Stella's apartment building. Stella thanked him for the meal and the information and hope he gave her about her brother, gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked towards the building, leaving a slightly dazed Frank behind on the pavement. He realised that he was just standing dazed on the pavement and headed back to the HQ to check on Zoe and Dan to see if they were OK. After all, he was technically their legal guardian. He did hope that they hadn't got to any mischief. He has noticed, however, that they were closer so hoped this would calm them down the tiniest bit. Zoe probably showed Dan the kitchen and sleeping quarters, which Frank had briefed her to do for any person whom may come to stay in the HQ for any length of time. The sight that met him when he returned to the HQ wasn't what he expected, but not unpleasant either

~Zan~

**A/N: This part starts when the Frella AND Anom parts start and happens around the same time. Also, this part is completely set in the MI9 HQ**

"So," asked Dan "Does this place have a kitchen, because my old safe-house didn't? I lived on takeaways for about a year."  
"Well" said Zoe "Do I look like I've lived on takeaways for 2 months?  
_She has a point _thought Dan _She does look pretty fit, and she's beautiful, and she is amazing at martial arts and –_ Dan was snapped out of his daze by Zoe clicking in front of his eyes  
"Sorry Zoe." Said Dan "I was in a daze."  
"I noticed" she chuckled.  
"So, kitchen?" asked Dan.

The kitchen was actually rather impressive. There were modern tools and a massive fridge-freezer  
"Frank got it fitted a week after I began to live here" said Zoe  
Dan was behind her and decided to play a harmless joke, so he got a piece of ice and dropped it on the back of Zoe's neck  
"What is that? Eek!" screamed Zoe. Dan started to chuckle, as it was funny. Zoe turned round, looking at him with a look of utter anger. She only gave people that look when she was about to chase them and hurt them. _OOPS! RUN! _Thought Dan and he did just that he ran and ran. He finally reached a dead end and turned round to Zoe standing right behind him  
"Um, is it OK if I say sorry?" asked Dan  
Zoe just started to laugh.  
"You seriously thought I was going to hurt you, Dan?" replied Zoe  
"Yes, yes I did" answered Dan  
"Oh, come here you." She said and brought him in for a kiss. After pulling away, Zoe decided it was time to show Dan the sleeping arrangements. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.  
After showing him his room, they went back to the HQ front room to chat and have some Hot chocolate.

Later that night, there was a knock at Dan's door. He opened it to see Zoe, in her pyjamas, standing there.  
"What is it, Zoe?" Asked Dan, tired  
"I was wondering, well, not meaning to sound wrong or anything, but can I sleep with you?" she said her cheeks slightly pink. As soon as she had finished the question, so did Dan's.  
"What?" asked Dan  
"Sorry, it's just I'm scared of the dark." Answered Zoe  
"Oh" Replied Dan.  
That was what Frank returned to later that night. He saw the two teens, fast asleep, on an air mattress cuddled up

**A/N: sorry for the short Zan part, but it's just I thought I would focus on the other 2 more, specifically Frella as this is its first chapter**

**-ToAC**

~Anom~

After Zoe and Dan left, Tom and Aneisha still had a few hours until Tom had to leave and Aneisha's parents came back, so they decided to get to know their new partners. Aneisha went first **(A/N: I shall be writing the questions and answers in a script form as I find easier and quicker to write)**

Aneisha: Am I your first girlfriend?  
Tom: Yes. First girl to think of me as a person, Am I your first boyfriend  
Aneisha: Yes, before MI High, I didn't really take notice of boys. When did you start liking me?  
Tom: At the science fair, where you stood by me, You?  
Aneisha: When you saved us from Barry Bleach's viruses. What's your favourite movie and why?  
Tom: Star Wars, because it is one of the greatest sci-fi movies of all time. What is yours?  
Aneisha: Mission: Impossible, as I love spy films and I am a massive Tom Cruise fan. Can't you come up with your own question  
Tom: Yes, what were your grades in MI9 Training?  
Aneisha: I got level 2 in combat, 3 in deception and 1 in technical. What about you?  
Tom: 1 in combat, 2 in deception and 3 in technical. What's your greatest fear?  
Aneisha: Ooh, dangerous question  
Tom: What's wrong with dangerous?  
Aneisha: OK, my greatest fear is, well I have 2. One is a spy fear, and one is a normal fear. My spy fear is being forced to do something against my own opinion and my normal fear is Atychiphobia, the fear of failure. What about you?  
Tom: My spy fear is working in the field and my normal fear is Arsonphobia, the fear of fire.

Tom didn't ask another question as his phone was ringing; he quickly answered it and started to talk. Afterwards, he hung up and turned to Aneisha.  
"My mum wants me home. She wants to know the number and street." Said Tom  
"145 Thyme Avenue" replied Aneisha  
Tom quickly texted his mum the address and 10 minutes later, a car horn beeped outside.  
"That must be my mum." He ran out the room, but then quickly ran back and gave Aneisha a kiss on the lips, and ran back out, leaving behind a smiling Aneisha. Later that night, both Tom and Aneisha told their parents about their boy/girlfriend, with the same reaction from both: Absolute joy, plus a bit of shock.

**A/N: And scene. Sorry if that didn't finish right, but I wanted to get this uploaded as soon as I could. And finally, shout outs: (These are only the ones from chapter 2, obviously) Registered- ****HungerGamesPrimevalLover12****, ****doctorwhofan4eva****, ****Madi2010****, ****pinksparticlealienspy****, ****Maka12Albarn20Souleater****, ****fanobsession1****, ****llamasinflyingtractors****, ****Lexi-Lily Sohma****, ****MidnightandDiamonds****, ****nessiecullencrazy****, and guests- Guest times 2 and Sophie.  
Keep on reading  
-ToAC**


End file.
